


Living a Lie

by otterboy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Everything Hurts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterboy/pseuds/otterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has a nasty drinking habit that gets him in trouble. He tends to get things mixed up. Heiderich and his brother are one of the very few things that have become a foggy haze to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is older and unbetaed but eyy oh well. Please read this I remember pouring my soul into this..

Summary: Edward has a nasty drinking habit that gets him into trouble. This is a beta and it is not finished. Heied, sort of one sided, drunk Edward, drinking, ahh..and that's all.  
PG-13 because shirtless minor and underaged drinking.  
❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤  
It was quiet in the room as Alfons lightly moused over the pages of a new book he’d found. His eyes were lidded lightly as he was practically on the borderline of sleep. It was peaceful..which oddly enough just didn’t feel right. There was a crawling sensation in his stomach that nagged at him to go s check in on the other boy. Normally he would have enjoyed the pleasant silence that filled the house but, it felt like something had gone horribly...horribly wrong. Heiderich knew better than not to listen to his gut. Much better.

He slowly set the book down on the table, mulling over just what the hell the other could be doing.  Maybe he was asleep....or reading...maybe he was just overreacting. He stood up, slowly going to check in on the blonde that he’d come to know so well over the few years. Even if he knew him.. He didn't really know him. He knew his ticks, but he always seemed to be kept to himself. Stiff, even more so than he himself was ever was around him. He felt his feet creak against the floorboards as he made his way down the narrow hallway. Silence. Still the deafening silence.

He was so worried for what he'd find. He slowly trailed into the shared bedroom, poking his face around the wooden door frame. He could catch the soft glow of Edward's hair...but where he was...wasn't enough. With a shaky sigh he drew the confidence to push himself to the center of the doorframe, standing within the soft candle light. Alfons' body was silhouetted in the  fim light. And apparently that was enough to get Ed's attention.  The blonde sat up and grinned, widely.

Oh no.

"Al!" He squabbled, making grabby hands. He'd..never called him that. He knew he was drunk. He was drunk and he was thinking that he was someone else completely. 

"Al! Come here!"came the drunk chime of his voice. Alfons gave in. Lord know why. Alfons wasn't much of a person to interact with drunkards but, Edward was an exception. He was an exception to every rule. He learned that once he took him in from off of the streets. He slowly made his way over to him and he stared down at his obliviously happy eyes and delirious smile he was so far gone, ruined by whatever was in his bottle. He'd have to figured out how to hide them, maybe put them higher to keep the other safe. He was about to speak,only to be tabled down and on top of Edward, who he promptly realized was in nothing but his boxers. He squabbled and tried to pull away, only to be shoved into Edward's chest.

Lord save his soul.

"Oh man Al, it's been so long! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Mismatched hands grabbed at Alfons' face, forcefully drawing him to look eye to eye with him.

Smitten. Alfons was absolutely smitten for the other. He swallowed thickly, trembling within the other's arms. His voice came out in hot puffs against the others. His shoulders tense. He wanted to push and force himself away, but Edward had a firm grip. Even when he was drunk he was strong as hell. He nuzzled his nose and cooed to the other.

"Oh man I knew I'd find you Alphonse!" He squished his cheeks and nuzzled his nose against his. Normally he'd giggle if it was actually meant for him. He let out a wheezy breath and nodded. Sick. He was absolutely sick for playing along. He was desperate though, desperate for anything the other had to offer, he was desperate for attention, and if this was how he was going to get it, he'd take it.

"I have so much to show you..I want you to meet Alfons, and I want to show you how pretty it is here. It's so much like Resembool. There's so much green... And the food..and culture here," he cooed, lips forming over words he struggled to translate. He wasn't too keen on English, but his father taught him.most of what he knew. He could speak well enough...he nodded, forcing on a shaky smile. Be happy, be happy for Ed. Please him enough that he'll sleep and you can pull yourself away.

Something was wet on his face. Was he crying, his eyes widened considerably, and apparently Edward caught on to it. His hands wiped at his cheeks and his voice dropped to a softness he never really knew he had. 

"Alphonse..yer... Cryin' why?"

He felt his hands wipe at his face, and he went to open his mouth, but he choked on his own words, his mouth agape as he struggled not to wail out loud. He sucked in air and Edward stared at him, borderline horrified.

"Alphonse, what's wrong?"

"Nothing brother," he mumbled, the words on his lips sounding strange. "I'm just happy...really...happy."

Ripping out his heart would be less painful than this. He was lying so he could feel the other touch him. Desperate, he was so desperate for any sort of love he could get. He felt the others lips press against  his head and he grinned.

"I'm glad..Alphonse."

Why did he do this to himself? He was living a lie.


End file.
